Art of the True Inferno
| image = | effect = Fire Dragon | area = Whole Area | range = Extremely Long | level = 3 | debut =''Ninja Gaiden 3'' }} The Art of the True Inferno (真．火炎龍の術, Shin．Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of True Flame Dragon") is a true form of the ninpo art Art of the Inferno used by Ryu Hayabusa. It's his only ninpo in the original version of Ninja Gaiden 3 and is obtained after the final battle with the Regent of the Mask in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. Description ''Ninja Gaiden 3'' (as Art of the Inferno) A powerful Ninpo that launches a fire dragon to devour surrounding enemies, and heal the caster. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' After the final battle with the Regent of the Mask, Ryu obtains this Ninpo. In the battle with the Goddess, Ryu fights a horde of Fiends to charge up the True Inferno, and uses it to his advantage by attacking the Goddess' head. Alternatively, Ryu can obtain this Ninpo earlier by obtaining 40 Golden Scarabs. ''Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z'' Ryu used the Art of the True Inferno while fighting Yaiba Kamikaze during a Zombie outbreak. Advantages * Incredibly powerful; kills enemies instantly. * Clears the entire area of enemies. * When killing a lot of enemies, a lot of karma points can be earned. * Heals a large amount of health. * Using this ninpo when Epigonos is charging an Ultimate Technique can instantly end the battle. Disadvantages * Very large Ninpo bar; a lot of energy is required to fill it. This is done to balance its huge amount of damage. (Razor's Edge) * If playing a new game, the Ninpo is only obtained in the final boss battle in the final day and doesn't have much use at the time. (Razor's Edge) * It heals only a little amount if used on 1-2 enemies. Utilization The Art of the True Inferno is obtained after defeating the Regent of the Mask in Day 8 of Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, and doesn't have much use in the final boss battle (other than knocking the Goddess down to the ground). In a successive play, it is usable in general combat. The True Inferno is very hard to charge up due to the size of its Ninpo bar, thus it may take more than 1 battle with enemies to charge it up. However, using Lunar Staff's multiple fast attacks can charge your ninpo bar up very quickly. When charged up, use it wisely in situations such as crowds of enemies or boss battles. When using it against crowds of enemies, you can get a rather large amount of karma from Ninpo usage and combo kills, as well as a large amount of health restored. Trivia *When using the Art of the True Inferno, Ryu inhabits the head of the dragon, as evidenced by him falling from the sky after use in Ninja Gaiden 3 and it's use against Yaiba in Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z. Category:Ninpo